blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyman Strang
Lyman Strang is the former owner of the Player-Created Team in Blitz: The League. The player is responsbile for implementing many of the changes he orders, though the player often has discretion as to how they are implemented. Role in Blitz 1 After his team loses its final game of the previous season to the New York Nightmare, Strang's team stands to lose money over the next season from playing in a dilapidated old stadium, especially since the team is pegged for a losing season in Division III, and has nothing to stand out from the other teams in The League. Strang announces a plan to build a new state-of-the-art stadium for the team, but runs into opposition from Mayor Sheila Andrews, who does not want to risk bad publicity by placing the burden on the taxpayers. Strang enters into a bet with Andrews, saying that if his team can win the League Championship, the Mayor must support his stadium bond measure. If his team fails to accomplish this feat, he will contribute to her campaign fund. Andrews accepts the bet, believing the team will not even make it out of Division III. Strang immediately sets about changing the image and makeup of the team in a move similar to the Minnesota Reapers nearly 50 years prior. He orders the team to implement a new nickname, logo, and color scheme, which the player can choose entirely on his own. He then rebuilds the team personnel, hiring a new coach, offensive and defensive coordinator, and team doctor. Strang uses the leftover money to sign a hot rookie prospect and established veteran defensive captain. As the season gets underway, Strang guarantees an overall League Championship, which nobody takes seriously. Over the course of the season, Strang is always looking for ways to improve his team's chances, such as signing Bruno Battaglia from the Baltimore Bearcats, despite the coach's protests that Battaglia will cause friction in the locker room. He spends money whenever it becomes available, such as awarding iRiver the naming rights to the existing stadium and allowing for improvements, despite the fact that the team will leave the stadium the next season. Strang is also eager to generate publicity for his team on the national stage, ordering the rookie to reach certain offensive numbers or the veteran to record a certain amount of dirty hits, during nationally televised games. As the team improves, and contends in Division I, Strang eventually convinces Mayor Andrews to support the bond measure. The two unveil their plans to the city, where voters pass it. At the end of the game, Strang attempts to proposition Andrews and another woman for a three-way, but they shoot him down. Role in Blitz 2 Lyman Strang will not appear in the second Blitz game. According to the League History, federal investigations into the source of funding for the team's stadium revealed gross misappropriations of public funds. The investigation led to a criminal indictment for Strang, and ended in his filing for bankruptcy. Strang was forced to sell his team to The League, who moved the team to Philadelphia as the Brawlers. Category:Blitz: The League Characters Category:Characters